clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of pins
This is the list of all the pins that were once or are seen around Club Penguin Island. All the pins are considered rare except for the current pin as they are all discontinued. List of Pins Please note that pins are not neccesarily in order. File:Shamrock pin.png|Shamrock, the 1st pin. File:‎2nd.gif|Music Note, the 2nd pin. File:3rd.gif|Plant, the 3rd pin. File:4th.gif|Pizza, the 4th pin. File:5th.jpg|Balloon, the 5th pin. File:6th.jpg|Lantern, the 6th pin. File:7th.gif|Beach Ball, the 7th pin. File:8th.gif|Sun, the 8th pin. File:9th.gif|Horse Shoe, the 9th pin. File:10th.gif|Astro Barrier Ship, the 10th pin. File:11th.gif|Hockey Stick, the 11th pin. File:12th.gif|Soccer Ball, the 12th pin. File:13th.gif|Pencil, the 13th pin. File:14th.gif|Lighthouse, the 14th pin. File:15th.gif|Telescope, the 15th pin. File:16th.gif|Pirate Flag, the 16th pin. File:17th.gif|Pumpkin, the 17th pin. File:18th.gif|Jet Pack, the 18th pin. File:19th.gif|Life Ring, the 19th pin. File:20th.gif|Campfire, the 20th pin. File:21st.gif|Christmas Tree, the 21st pin. File:22nd.gif|Candy Cane, the 22nd pin. File:23rd.gif|Apple, the 23rd pin. File:24th.gif|Cactus, the 24th pin. File:25th.gif|Teddy Bear, the 25th pin. File:26th.gif|Ice Cube, the 26th pin. File:27th.gif|Shrimp, the 27th pin. File:28th.gif|Pot of Gold, the 28th pin. File:29th.gif|Box, the 29th pin. File:30th.gif|Microphone, the 30th pin. File:31st.gif|Gem, the 31st pin. File:32nd.gif|Tulip, the 32nd pin. File:33rd.gif|Starfish, the 33rd pin. File:34th.gif|Surfboard, the 34th pin. File:35th.gif|Picnic Basket, the 35th pin. File:36th.gif|Water Drop, the 36th pin. File:37th.jpg|Cart Surfer, the 37th pin. File:38th.jpg|Butterfly, the 38th pin. File:39th.jpg|Tent, the 39th pin. File:40th.gif|Baseball, the 40th pin. File:41st.gif|Jellyfish, the 41st pin. File:42nd.gif|Circus Tent, the 42nd pin. File:43rd.jpg|Paddle Ball, the 43rd pin. File:44th.jpg|Hair Brush, the 44th pin. File:45th.jpg|Spider, the 45th pin. File:46th.jpg|UFO, the 46th pin. File:47th.jpg|Needle, the 47th pin. File:48th.gif|Holly, the 48th pin. File:49th.gif|Wreath, the 49th pin. File:50thpin.jpg|Snow Shovel, the 50th pin. File:51st.gif|Sombrero, the 51st pin. File:52nd.gif|Rowboat, the 52nd pin. File:53rd.gif|Anchor, the 53rd pin. File:54th.jpg|Golden Wheel, the 54th pin. (available for a limited time when you finish Aqua Grabber) File:55th.jpg|Aqua Grabber, the 55th pin. File:56th.png|Book, the 56th pin. File:Crayon Pin.png|Crayon, the 57th pin. File:Pyramid Pin.png|Pyramid, the 58th pin. File:Treasure Chest Pin.png|Treasure Chest, the 59th pin. File:Key Pin.png|Rockhopper's Key, the 60th pin. File:Goblet Pin.png|Goblet, the 61st pin. File:Anvil Pin.png|Anvil, the 62nd pin. File:Ice Cream Cone Pin.png|Ice Cream Cone, the 63rd pin. File:Basketball Pin.png|Basketball, the 64th pin. File:Firework Rocket Pin.PNG|Firework Rocket, the 65th pin. File:Treble Clef Pin.PNG|Treble Clef, the 66th pin. File:Vinyl_Record.PNG|Vinyl Record, the 67th pin. File:Dodgeball.PNG|Dodgeball, the 68th pin. File:150 Newspaper Pin.jpg|Solid Gold Newspaper, the 69th pin. File:Magnifying glass pin.png|Magnifying Glass, the 70th pin. File:Rubypin.png|Ruby, the 71st pin. File:Yellowpin.png|Yellow Balloon, the 72nd pin. File:Lollipop.png|Lollipop, the 73rd pin. File:Microscope.PNG|Microscope, the 74th pin. File:ThirdAnniversaryCake.PNG|Third Anniversary Cake, the 75th pin. File:Snowshovel.png|Snow Shovel, the 76th pin. File:Snow flake tile pin.PNG|Snowflake Tile, the 77th pin. File:The Snowfort Pin.png|Snow Fort, the 78th pin. File:Pinpres.png|Present, the 79th pin. File:Gingerbreadman.PNG|Gingerbread Man, the 80th pin. File:Taco pin.png|Taco, the 81st pin. File:Lily Pin.PNG|Lily, the 82nd pin. File:Puffle pin.png|Box O' Puffles O's, the 83rd pin. File:Berry.png|O' Berry, the 84th pin. File:Luckycoin.png|Lucky Coin, the 85th pin. File:Tophat.png|Top Hat, the 86th pin. File:Cho_Bunny.png|Chocolate Bunny, the 87th pin. File:Tree.PNG|Tree, the 88th pin. File:Crownpin.PNG|Crown, the 89th pin. File:Icecream.png|Ice Cream Sundae, the 90th pin. File:Safarihatpin.png|Safari Hat, the 91st pin. File:Watermelon.jpg|Watermelon, the 92nd pin. File:Dojolantern.jpg|Dojo Lantern, the 93rd pin. File:Umbrealla pin.jpg|Umbrella, the 94th pin. File:Toy sailboat.jpg|Toy Sailboat, the 95th pin. File:Sandcastle Pin.PNG|Sandcastle, the 96th pin. File:Koi Pin 2.PNG|Koi Fish, the 97th pin. File:Blue Cotton Candy Pin.PNG|Cotton Candy, the 98th pin. File:101 Days of Fun Pin.PNG|101 Days of Fun, the 99th pin. File:SenscavICON.png|Fire, the 100th pin. File:Padlock-pin3-300x243.png|Padlock, the 101st pin. File:Football Pin.PNG|American Football, the 102nd pin. File:4th_Anniversary_Cake_Pin.PNG|4th Anniversary, the 103rd pin. File:Sled_Pin.PNG|Sled, the 104th pin. File:Magic Phial.png|Magic Phial, the 105th pin. File:HotChocolatePin.PNG|Hot Chocolate, the 106th pin. File:Christmas Bell Pin.PNG|Christmas Bell, the 107th pin. File:Snowman Pin.png|Snowman, the 108th pin. File:Pin2010.PNG|Fireworks, the 109th pin. File:Castle_pin_new.png|Disney Castle. File:Puffer Fish Pin Logo.PNG|Puffer Fish, the 110th pin. File:Amethyst Pin.PNG|Amethyst, the 111th pin. File:Speaker pin.PNG|Speaker, the 112th pin. File:FeatherPin.PNG|Feather, the 113th pin. File:Wagon Pin.PNG|Wagon, the 114th pin. File:Buckle Boot Pin.PNG|Buckle Boot, the 115th pin. File:Moss Key.png|Moss Key, the 116th pin. File:Cupcake pin.png|Cupcake, the 117th pin. File:Frogpin.png|Frog, the 118th pin. File:Leafpin.png|Leaf, the 119th pin. File:Recyclepin.png|Recycle, the 120th pin. The 121st pin.PNG|Shield, The 121st pin|link=the 121st pin The 122nd Pin.PNG|Toothbrush, The 122nd Pin|link=Toothbrush, The 122nd pin Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Club Penguin *